kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akashi's Improvement Arsenal
This system is made for Akashi and Akashi Kai. Now if you have her as your secretary ship, you will be able to use Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. (Tip: At the home screen, mouseover the factory icon and wait for the Improvement factory icon to appear) * Using Improvement Material, development material and resources, equipment can be given improvements and upgrades. * Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot. How to Enter # Set Akashi or Akashi Kai as your secretary (first ship of the first fleet). # At the home screen, hover your mouse cursor over the factory icon (do not click). # The Improvement Arsenal Icon will appear next to it as shown. # Move your cursor to that icon and click. How to Use * To use this new factory, you need Improvement Materials 20px. They can be obtained through the following methods: ** Certain quests reward Improvement Materials. ** Medals can be exchanged for 4 Improvement Materials per medal. ** The in-game cash shop sells them in a package of 10 Improvement Materials for 700 DMM points. * The 2nd ship of the fleet can aid Akashi and influence the possible upgrade options. * There is a chance to fail when doing improvements and upgrades ** If the improvement level is low, then you will have a higher chance of success, and vice versa. ** Akashi Kai has a higher success rate than Akashi herself. ** On failure, resources, Development Materials, Improvement Materials and any extra equipment used will disappear. Equipment being upgraded is left unchanged. ** There is a slider for guaranteed success that increases the required DevMats and ImproveMats. * Equipment that has been improved will have a ★ beside them. Improvement ranges from ★+1 to ★+10. ★+10 appears as ★max. * Starting from ★+6. you will have to spend a certain amount of unimproved equipment that have the same type (name) in order to gain ★+7 up to ★+10. * There's no ''visible stat ''difference between unimproved and improved equipment. ** Japanese sources are currently testing the effect of stars. preliminary results are (as of 10/31): *** ★+1~3: +1 bonus to shelling/torpedo/anti-sub damage *** ★+4~8: +2 bonus to shelling/torpedo/anti-sub damage *** ★+9~10: +3 bonus to shelling/torpedo/anti-sub damage * If you reach the maximum improvement level ★max of your equipment, it can be possible to upgrade to a stronger variant. You must have the equipment unlocked and an upgrade must exist. However, your improvement level will be reset if you do this, and ★+10 equipment could be stronger than an unimproved upgrade. ** If the new equipment after upgrading is something you can develop from the conventional development, the improvement level will be automatically reset to ★+3. ** This has the highest chance of failure, so using the guaranteed success slider can be considered. ** Equipment to be upgraded should not be locked. Possible Improvements Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot of the first fleet. changes midnight JST. Note Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director use 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount to improve from ★+6 and use 10cm Twin High-angle Mount to upgrade. Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director use 10cm Twin High-angle Mount for both improve and upgrade. Possible Upgrades Improvement Material (Quest Rewards) Trivia *Akashi is animated on the Improvement Arsenal screen, blinking her eyes and occasionally looking towards the options on the left. **She also has two separate sprites for her basic and Kai forms, reflecting her headband and heftier rigging. See here.